shtufffandomcom-20200214-history
Shtuff Wiki
15:00 the thing is, everything you're saying right now in PM to whoever is being delivered to me so I know what is going on 15:00 wb CD 15:00 Hey, if they want to prove they can't be trusted, that's their problem 15:01 I can trust them 15:01 *** Jaxswim has joined #tdwiki-prunes 15:01 hi jax 15:01 Hey 15:01 but I'm a dictator so why does that matter right 15:01 I never said that. 15:02 and p.s this demotion was not even my idea, N3 even said she started it, the way you're acting is like the admins all opposed but I went ahead and did it, 2 people abstained and Mygeto never voted, 3 did support 15:02 so it is completely fair but you can keep looking for loopholes to why it isn't 15:02 Mygeto said directly to me that he opposed. 15:02 Two more agreed that it shouldn't be up for discussion yet 15:02 that is NOT WHAT HAPPENED HAHAHAHAHAHA 15:03 Bigez said he did not care when it happened, he thought it was happening in December 15:03 CD said she would have preferred if we moved it but at the end of the day she ABSTAINED 15:03 she fully, one hundred percent without a doubt said 15:03 "I don't want to vote" 15:03 and then I clarified, "you do know if you're not voting now that means it'll be 3/4" 15:03 She could have said something to me, then/ 15:03 and she said it did not matter to her 15:03 Because that's not what she told me 15:04 well no one wants to talk to you because you're like grabbing at people's throats 15:04 being all hostile 15:04 right now 15:04 And what the fuck are you doing 15:04 I'm sitting here literally laughing at the stuff you're saying about me 15:04 You have nothing better to do, do you? 15:04 This is your form of entertainment 15:05 HAHAHAHA YOU'RE THE ONE TALKING ABOUT ME RIGHT NOW 15:05 Really I thought I was talking about Ale 15:05 oooooooooh more sarcasm 15:05 like you actually need to stop, at the end of the day you are looking for excuses to blame me for your demotion when I was not even behind it 15:06 Ever wondered why I hate you? 15:06 I'm not going to be your little scapegoat like no 15:06 no I DON'T CARE 15:06 it does not matter to me because I do not care what you think 15:06 That's not what I'm getting. 15:06 literally this entire week every time someone has brought up me, Bigez, and CD's bans you've pinpointed me directly 15:07 "when they get unbanned we'll have Bigez and CD again :p" 15:07 "and not Ryan :-/" 15:07 "do you really want to live in a world where Ryan is in charge?" 15:07 literall 15:07 literally* 15:07 what 15:07 is your obsession with me 15:08 Can't you guys find a way to work this out? 15:08 I don't obsess over people I want nothing to do with 15:08 Besides, you're the one doing the most talking here 15:08 I'm doing the most talking in public 15:08 you're doing it in private, behind my back 15:09 Like you haven't been doing that at all 15:09 everything that happens I get blamed for, I bet you stub your toe and then scream out "OH GOD WHY RYAN" 15:09 This demotion was not even my idea 15:10 and ultimately all you're doing is PMing everyone trying to make yourself look innocent and make me out to look bad when everything you're saying is straight bs 15:11 Yes, everything that happens in my life is because of you 15:11 You are the center of my fucking existence 15:11 well that's how you've been acting recently 15:11 School's not important, family's not important 15:11 No, it's just a teenage admin with a power fetish 15:12 I just think it's really funny that I get the blame for being power-obsessed and dictatorial and that I "drive everyone away" 15:12 ever since you got promoted there's been way more fighting going on 15:12 and furthermore you're clearly so obsessed with power and keeping your title 15:12 you did not care about CD when she got banned but as soon as you realized you got demoted you PMed her and started acting like you were her friend 15:13 like no, you know what 15:13 in all honesty 15:13 you want to know why you think everyone's a dick to you? 15:13 because you are a dick to them 15:13 I at least go out of my way and make an effort to get to know people and make friends and build trust 15:13 all you do is judge everyone and then you get surprised when someone finally does something about it 15:14 Yall should stop. 15:14 Before this gets anymore heated. 15:15 All you're doing at this point is making yourself look bad 15:15 how at all? 15:15 Talking down to someone who, at this point, doesn't give a shit 15:15 literally I accepted my ban, I do not have problems with ANYONE on this wiki except you and Sam, I am not trying to be sneaky, I am not spreading rumors about you 15:15 you are doing all that stuff 15:16 OKAY LOL YOU CLEARLY GIVE A SHIT SEEING AS YOU ARE PMING EVERYONE ABOUT IT 15:16 if you don't care then whatever I'll drop the argument 15:16 I'm just saying don't think that your words don't get around 15:19 tda u got #rekd 15:19 yea bra 15:19 #tkooooo Category:Browse